Mama Norway
by suika1021
Summary: After another boring meeting, Denmark is glad to come home and cuddle with his pregnant lover, Norway with a little curiosity about carrying their baby. Too bad Norway is too honest for his own good. A fluffy one shot with yaoi and mpreg. DenNor.


**A fluffy one-shot for all you DenNor fans! This contains mpreg and yaoi. Don't like, don't read. It also mentions Denmark's human name Mathias (not official though, I keep finding that name everywhere so…yeah) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Norway? You still in there?"<p>

Denmark peeked in the master bedroom he shared with his lover and clicked his tongue with a smile. Norway hadn't moved from that spot in the queen size bed since he left to go to a meeting. He didn't blame him; his belly had expanded over the months and it did take a big toll on his energy and his feet.

It was Denmark's idea to give him a break, not for the day, but for the rest of his pregnancy. Norway was too tired to perform simple task like walking up the stairs. Food was prepared by him from now, though bland and somewhat burnt. He made sure Norway had eaten every bite and satisfied him and the baby. All he wanted for him was to be happy and to be comfortable. Norway's pregnancy was rough from the first month to the last month.

He didn't like him to be unhappy during such a wonderful time. After all, the baby was due next week (even though Norway told him the baby could arrive any day or could come later than the date due).

"Comfy?" he asked, kicking off his shoes to join him in bed, resting his head on his shoulders. He inhaled his welcoming scent, smelling like the fertile valleys he had seen in his land: woods, grass, and crystalline lakes.

Norway grunted. "Not really." he murmured, feeling a large hand rub the swell in small loving circles under his purple outfit. Despite what others said about growing big in nine months, Norway happily remained small, his belly round but didn't bulge like he had swallowed a watermelon whole. "My back's been hurting even with all these pillows."

He groaned softly as he stretched his aching limbs before returning one of his hands back to his belly. No matter what time of the day, no matter where he was or what kind of mood he was in, rubbing his stomach always made his heart heat up, coursing the warmth through the veins throughout his body, making him seem to glow more than usual. Even Denmark noticed his more placid personality.

"Hey Norge," he asked quietly, eying the resting nation.

"Hmm."

"I've been wondering…what does it feel like to be pregnant?" he nuzzled his neck, feeling his silky blond hair on his forehead.

Norway let out a heavy sigh. "Uncomfortable." he said with his usual monotone voice. "My back hurts a lot, I can never seem to get comfortable in bed no matter how many positions I'm in, my feet hurt when I walk anywhere, sometimes I have a hard time breathing when I walk up the stairs, for months I threw up almost every day, the smell of cooking meat nauseated me, I feel weak and tired most of the day, and not to mention my low patience with you had dropped several levels because of this."

Denmark swallowed and pulled his head back. He wasn't expecting this kind of reply. He thought the pregnancy was suppose to be a happy time with the mother smiling and enjoying it every month and giggling whenever the baby kicked. Then again, Norway was too honest for his own good.

"Geez Norge, I didn't know you hated it that much." he groaned, gravely disappointed. He knew any minute Norway would point the finger at him for giving him this. He prepared himself for it like a kid ready to be disciplined.

"I never said I hated it."

That shocked him. Denmark's eyes widen at him, not caring if he looked like an idiot. He surely didn't hear it right.

"Norge?"

Then, to shock him even more, a faint smile tugged at his lips as he brushed his bangs to the other side with his free hand.

"Going through this pregnancy's rough, sure, but that doesn't make me hate it. It's…different than what I'm use to." he smile still didn't vanish. A new record. "Besides, I could already tell our son has your personality."

"Really?" he gazed at his stomach curiously.

"He kicks nonstop, just like your chattering."

"That's great! With my personality, we'll have a great father-son relationship." he beamed proudly, totally oblivious to his negative comment. Typical of him.

"It wasn't a compliment." he informed. "I'm telling you that you're annoying."

"Oh." now Denmark seemed to get it and frowned.

"But I guess I like it." he admitted sheepishly, surprising him. "I like your annoying personality. If you were stoic and quiet like me, I would have been bored of you already."

Now it was Denmark's turn to smile and he gave him the largest grin he could muster. He pulled him to a bear hug, squeezing him but at the same time hugging him gingerly for his comfort and his low patience. It didn't surprise him that Norway didn't hug him right away like usual. And when he felt his thinner arms wrap around him, he gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love ya, know that right?" he asked once the kiss ended.

"'course, you tell me that every time you leave the room." Denmark couldn't help but smile at his response and gave him another peck.

"Just making sure." he said, reposing back to the bed with Norway by his side. "And for our little boy."

Norway only blinked. Ever since they found out that the baby he was carrying was a boy, Denmark made sure the whole world knew about it with or without the mother's permission. He was already ecstatic about teaching the baby once he grew up how to tackle weapons and drink beer with his old man. To grow up just like him.

"You know the name thing," Denmark started again, making small circles with his finger right where his belly button laid.

"I know, you want to name him."

"I know, I thought of one. It's perfect!" he boasted. "I thought of it during the meeting. I decided to give him a Norwegian name!"

"Norwegian?" no way, he expected to give him a Danish name and make sure their son was more Danish than Norwegian, or worse name him Denmark Jr.

"Yep, I think it'll make you happy if I did."

It sure did work. "So what's the name?"

"Nikolai."

"Nikolai," Norway tested the name, pleased when he found it quite appealing. Nikolai.

It was a simple name, sure, but sometimes simple was best.

"Whatcha think?" Denmark questioned after an excruciating pause of silence. "Not good? I thought of Thor because of that super awesome God of Thunder but I thought it wouldn't fit if he looks like you, no offense. But if he looks like me the name Thor would be a perfect match!"

"…"

Of course Denmark would name his little mini-me after a masculine god. Thor was a good name too. It was the kind of name a boy would be proud of to bare. For some reason though, the first name was an instant attraction, like it was his unborn son's name all along and they just found out.

"Nikolai's better." Norway said. "It suits him more."

"Heh, sure thing then." Denmark beamed brightly, engulfing Norway's smaller hand with his larger one and placed them on his belly. "In case you didn't like neither of them, I also picked out the name Mathias Jr.!"

Patience instantaneously vanished as Norway's clenched fist met with the top of the idiot's head with a thunk.

"Stupid Anko…"

* * *

><p><strong>This was actually fun writing this pair for the first time. I hope that it's not too ooc, especially to Denmark, he was kinda hard to write him. I've been thinking of writing a prequel dealing with more of Norway's pregnancies and an epilogue featuring their son. It's up to you guys with your reviews! Also, I've been thinking of writing a DenNor story with a bunch of drabbles, similar to my other story Crayfish and Moi, a Sufin story with drabbles.<strong>

**Looking for a Norwegian name was totally hard. I had five names in total to pick from and then I researched the origin. Turns out, most of the names were more popular in Sweden. Then, I looked up common Norwegian names and I keep finding the name Nikolai. Some of my friends say it's a German name, some say it's Russian. Right now, I cant think of a better name and for some reason I wanted to give their son a name that started with an 'n'. So if you think it's not really a Norwegian name, I'm sorry!**

**Read and Review. The more reviews the happier i get and faster the stories will be published**


End file.
